


Hold my Hand (Or Not)

by valentineboys



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, What Have I Done, help this is so ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:58:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valentineboys/pseuds/valentineboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeonghan and Seungcheol go on a roller skating date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold my Hand (Or Not)

Jeonghan is curious onto why Seungcheol is staring at him with those puppy eyes, again.

 

“Cheol, it’s the 3rd time today, you’ve used those puppy eyes on me. What do you want?” Jeonghan closes the magazine he is browsing and sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose; knowing that Seungcheol is up to something again. He’s used to this; Seungcheol staring at him with those puppy eyes and him giving in to those eyes. It’s nothing new, really.  
Seungcheol may be an annoying and whiny baby, but he is Jeonghan’s annoying and whiny baby. 

“You see….” Seungcheol’s voice trailed off and he stares at Jeonghan with a smile so bright, you’d though he’d won the lottery or something. 

“Cheol, I swear to god, if you once again, make me go hiking or do anything that requires walking for miles, I will never talk to you.” Jeonghan throws Seungcheol a glare, but the other just laughs it off.

“Well it actually requires a bit of energy, but you’d do fine, you always do…. ANYWAYS! Willyoupleasegotothenewlyopenedrollerskateparkwithme?” Seungcheol finishes the sentence fast and immediately scoots closer to Jeonghan, a warm grin plastered on his face.

“No.”  
“Please?”  
“No.”  
“Pleaaaaaase?” This time, Seungcheol affectionately nuzzles his face on Jeonghan’s neck. Jeonghan slightly pushes Seungcheol away with a small smile on his face,  
“You annoying shit. Fine.” 

++  
“Fuck.” Jeonghan curses for the nth time today as he once again, lands flat on his butt. “Why did I ever agree to roller skate with this dumbass, I hate this.” He tries to stand up again, only repeating the action that happened earlier. 

Seungcheol skates closer to Jeonghan, a stupid grin on his face. 

“Hannie, what’s wrong? Is it hard?” 

“Fuck you, Choi Seungcheol.” Jeonghan frowns at Seungcheol but before he knows it he’s already being pulled by Seungcheol. 

“Stand up. Come on, I’ll teach you baby.” Seungcheol chuckles as he holds Jeonghan’s hands tightly, earning a slight glare from Jeonghan. 

The both of them roller skate their way into the roller skating park, holding hands, with a happy Seungcheol and a less grumpy Jeonghan.  
++

“That was kind of fun. But I’m never doing it again.” Jeonghan mumbles as he and Seungcheol walk side by side, going home from a long, tiring and certainly not safe day at the roller skating park. 

“I hope you don’t kill me but, I only invited you to go with me to the park as an excuse for me to hold your hand.” Seungcheol looks at Jeonghan and smiles.

“I hate you,” Jeonghan says and walks ahead of Seungcheol, leaving the latter behind. “You could have just asked you know.” Seungcheol then, realizing what Jeonghan has said, sprinted towards him. 

“What did you say?”  
“I said I hate you.”  
“No. After that.”  
“…”  
Seungcheol chuckles and grabs Jeonghan’s hands once again,

“These hands belong to me. No one else gets to hold this, okay?” Seungcheol looks at Jeonghan and gives him one of his greasy smile, happy that he accomplished his mission today; to roller skate and to hold Jeonghan’s hands.

"Stop being greasy, Cheol. Let's go home."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this was ugly and short but I wanted to write this prompt... because... it fits jeongcheol... ; u ;!! thanks for reading! <3


End file.
